paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Vostok II Spacecraft
The Soviet Space Rocket Squadron The Soviet Union has always been one of the leaders in the ongoing Space Race. However, their position has been threatened by the recent deployment of the Allied Mercury-class Torchship as well as the Atomic Kingdom's Star Fleet. In response, the new Premier ordered that construction and deployment of the "Vostok II"-class Spacecraft be stepped up, and began a rapid and not unwarranted expansion of the Soviet Space Rocket Squadron. The "Vostok II"-class Spacecraft is the newest and most advanced spacecraft design in the Union's space inventory. While the Magnetoplasma Rocket Engines of a "Vostok II" are nowhere nearly as advanced or powerful as a "Mercury"'s Fusion Torch Propulsion Drive, a "Galaxy"'s Anti-Matter rockets, they ade still good at what they do. Each engine produces a pitiful amount of thrust, but they are by far one of the most efficient ways to travel in space, thanks to their high specific impulse. The Magnetoplasma Rocket Engines have variable settings, allowing the engines to switch from high gear (low thrust, high Isp), medium gear (medium thrust, medium Isp), and low gear (high thrust, low Isp). Each "Vostok II" has four of these engines, partially offsetting their low thrust, although their combined thrust is still pitiful in comparison to other engines. For this reason, the spacecraft also possesses several chemical rocket motors that can be used to provide quick bursts of acceleration should the need arise. A compact yet powerful Tesla Reactor powers the shipboard systems, engines and the shipboard computer. Each "Vostok II" is crewed by a small but dedicated crew of 3, with small but fairly comfortable living quarters and enough supplies to last them for 24 months. Each crew member has a personal Gagarin X Space Suit, although if a suit malfunctions there is only one spare. In order to simulate gravity, each "Vostok II" has a centrifuge, which spins on its axis to create the illusion of gravity. The engines are not powerful enough to simulate any respectable level of gravity, so the centrifuge is kept running at all times. To protect the ship against radiation, a generator powers a magnetic anti radiation shield that stops incoming charged particle radiation. In addition, the "Vostok II" is exceedingly well armoured, and all the expertise of Soviet metallurgy was poured into the alloy that armours each and every "Vostok II". Though the weapons of a "Vostok II" are undoubtedly far less advanced than the spectrum cannons of a "Mercury" or the ray guns and anti-matter torpedoes of a Chinese Starship, they are no less deadly. Every "Vostok II" carries twelve missile buses, each powered by a powerful if crude two stage chemical rocket engine. When a "Vostok II" launches a missile bus, it thrusts ahead under full acceleration. Roughly halfway into its journey, the first stage motor cuts out and is seperated from the rest of the rocket, allowing the second stage motor to kick in. As the missile nears the target, the second stage burns out, and the missile's payload disperses apart into numerous dense tungsten projectiles. Hurtling forward at an impressive speed of 14.5 kilometres a second relative to the Vostok II, they slam into the target not too long after, each kilogram of payload delivering a staggering amount of kinetic energy, devastating to enemy ships. Alternatively, the missile can be set so as not to disperse into submunitions, instead simply into ramming the target with its full mass. The missile's rocket motor can redirect itself to follow the target, and furthermore it is not limited by range like directed energy weapons, retaining its full effectiveness regardless of distance and putting it at an advantage over other weapon systems. The system is not without disadvantages, though, since only a limited number of missiles can be carried by a ship, whereas a ray gun or a spectrum cannon can fire as long as it has electricity. As of present, there are 13 active "Vostok II" ships, with more planned or under construction: * CCCP Sirius - First "Vostok II" spacecraft. * CCCP Canopus - Current flagship of the Soviet Space Rocket Squadron. * CCCP Arcturus * CCCP Alpha Centauri * CCCP Vega * CCCP Rigel * CCCP Procyon * CCCP Betelgeuse - Undergoing repairs after sustaining extensive damage in unknown circumstances. One of the crew members claims they were attacked by an alien spaceship. * CCCP Achernar * CCCP Beta Centauri * CCCP Capella * CCCP Altair * CCCP Aldebaran * CCCP Spica * CCCP Antares - Currently under construction, launch scheduled for December 1969. * CCCP Pollux - Also under construction, not expected to be finished until early 1971. * CCCP Fomalhaut - Planned ship, still at the drawing board stage. The "Vostok II" class is likely to remain in service for the foreseeable future, with upgrades to keep them viable, seeing that the Soviets do not have any replacements planned.